Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Among Us
Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice: Gods Amond Us is a new game to be made by Nighlocktheawesome. Summary In an alternate world, Superman and Ryan F-Freeman have not only mistakenly killed their wives Lois Lane and Aria Blaze and their unborn sons, but destroyed Metropolis with a nuclear bomb. When it was discovered by Superman and Ryan F-Freeman that Batman's enemy, the Joker, and Nighlock's enemy, Ryvine Sparkle, were the masterminds behind Superman and Ryan F-Freeman's mistake by drugging them. In retribution, Superman and Ryan F-Freeman kill The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle. In the real world, The Justice Leage and Ryan's Gang fight the Injustice League and the Masters of Evil in Metropolisand the Justice League Watchtower. As the Joker, his girlfriend Harley Quinn, Ryvine Sparkle, and his sister Twivine Sparkle set a nuclear bomb in Metropolis, most of the Justice League members, Gang, The Joker, and Ryvine Sparkle are teleported to the alternate world where Superman and Ryan F-Freeman are the oppresive rulers of Planet Earth and Equestria and where that world's Batman and Nighlock are rebels trying to tople the empire. The Real World's Justice League and Gang must team up with the alternate world's Batman and Nighlock and end the alternate Superman and Ryan F-Freeman's empire. Plot Opening: Batman and Nighlock interrogate The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle/Superman and Ryan F-Freeman kill The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle In an alternate world, The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle have destroyed Metropolis with a nuke that went off when Superman and Ryan F-Freeman were tricked into killing Lois Lane and Aria Blaze and their unborn children. Batman and Nighlock interrogate Joker and Ryvine on where they got the bomb until the interrogation is crashed by Superman and Ryan who avenge Lois and Aria by killing Joker and Ryvine, despite Batman's and Nighlock's protests. Since this incident, Superman and Ryan decide to protect Earth and Equestria their way by taking over them. The superheroes and gang are divided into two groups: the One Earth Regime led by Superman and Ryan and the Insurgency led by Batman and Nighlock. In the Main Universe/Chapter 1: Batman and Nighlock/Batman, Nighlock, Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, Crash Bandicoot, The Joker, and Ryvine Sparkle get teleported to the Regime Universe Five years later, in the Main Universe, the Justice League and the gang were able to stop the nuclear explosion. The Justice League fight against Lex Luthor, Lord Business, Doomsday, Tirek, Black Adam, Electro, Ares, and Hades. While this is going on, Batman and Nighlock go to check on Joker and Ryvine in Arkham Asylum. Deathstroke and Lightning Dust attack them, allowing Joker and Ryvine to escape. Batman and Nighlock fight and defeat them, and head to the Justice League Watchtower, where Lex Luthor, Lord Business, Bane, Bone, Catwoman, Corrupted Tigress, Solomon Grundy, and Living Zombie are battling against the Teen Titans, Nightwing (Richard Grayson), Raven, Death (Walking Dead), and Roadkill. While the Titans battle Catwoman, Corrupted Tigress, Solomon Grundy, and Living Zombie, Nighlock and Batman battle Bane and Bone when Lex and Business sic them on them. After beating them, they fight and defeat Lex and Business, disabling their equipment with EMP inhibitors. Superman contacts Batman and tells him he is sending Doomsday to deep space, and Batman tells him to send him into very deep space. Ryan contacts Nighlock and tells him that he is taking Tirek to deep Tartarus and Nighlock to take him to very deep Tartarus. Lex and Business reveal they had given The Joker and Ryvine a nuke to blow up Metopolis so that they could take over. Batman and Nighlock put the Justice League and gang on red alert. They confront The Joker and Ryvine after the Joker tells Harley to go to the getaway van and Ryvine tells Twivine to go with her. Just as Joker and Ryvine press the button to activate the bomb as the Justice League and gang were arriving, Batman, Nighlock, Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, Crash Bandicoot, The Joker, and Ryvine Sparkle are suddenly teleported to the Regime universe. Blaming Batman and Nighlockfor it, The Joker and Ryvine battle them but lose. Suddenly, they are surrounded by Regime Soldiers. After Batman, Nighlock, Joker, and Ryvine escape, Batman and Nighlock comment that they are in a nightmare. Meanwhile, with Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot/Chapter 2: Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle/Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot meet Insurgency Batman and Insurgency Nighlock Meanwhile, in Gotham City, Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot ponder what happened and where Batman, Nighlock, Joker, and Ryvine are. Aquaman and Gill Grunt say they will go to Atlantis to find out what happened. Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio say they will head to Ferris Airlines in Coast City to recharge their powers, while Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Arrow, and Crash Bandicoot stay behind. As they travel down the hall of Ferris Airlines, Hal Jordan asks his ring where the charging station was, to which it gives him the correct directions, but says it is on the third door to the left. Adagio points out that it is actually the fourth, and Spyro notes something is definitely wrong. They then hear alternate versions of Cyborg, Vision, Raven, and Scarlet Witch torturing someone. When they enter the hangar bay, they see they are torturing Deathstroke and Lightning Dust. After telling them to stand down, Cyborg comments saying, "So you three are green, light purple/gold, and have a blue pendant again?" Raven notes that's something's wrong, and that while they look like Hal Jordan, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle, it makes no sense. Raven and Scarlet Witch try to contain the three while Cyborg and Vision say they will talk to the High Councilors. Green Lantern manages to deflect Raven and Wanda's magic to where it knocks Cyborg and Vision down. Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle battle against the Regime versions of Raven and Scarlet Witch. After defeating them, they try to reason with Cyborg and Vision. However, the two are unreasonable and are forced to fight them. After defeating them, they free Deathstroke and Lightning Dust. Just then, Wonder Woman and Meg Griffin contact the three, telling them that Sinestro, Kaos, and Nightmare Moon were attacking civilians who were doing something before they are cut off. Before Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio can recharge their power, they see that Deathstroke and Lightning Dust have already left. Meanwhile, with the others, Sinestro, Kaos, and Nightmare Moon grab Wonder Woman and Meg Griffin and blasts Green Arrow and Crash Bandicoot. Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio arrive and battle the three. After fighting and defeating them, their alternate selves, Yellow Lantern (Hal Jordan), Dark Spyro, and Adagio Dazzle (Regime), appear. After fighting and defeating their couterparts, Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Arrow, Crash Bandicoot, Green Lantern, Spyro, and Adagio escape when they hear the cops approaching. As they walk through an alley, they encounter the Insurgency versions of Batman and Nighlock (who is wearing his Rebel Armor). Atlantis/Chapter 3: Aquaman and Gill Grunt/Meeting Poison Sci-Ryan and his girlfriend, Poison Ivy At Atlantis, a Royal Archivist greets Aquaman and Gill Grunt. Aquaman and Gill Grunt ask the archivist to tell him what happened, to which the archivist replies that after The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle drugged Superman and Ryan into killing their wives and unborn sons, the two former heroes murdered Joker and Ryvine without restraint and together formed the One Earth Regime. Gill Grunt ask if Sci-Ryan is still alive to which the archivist only replies that he had become an outlaw for resisting Superman. A guard comes in and tells the two that two members of the Regime have arrived. When they enter, they see it is Shazam, Living Lightning, Rarity, Human Rarity, The Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, and Human Rainbow Dash. Aquaman and Gill Grunt ask if they could see the Treaty, and are shocked to learn that the Treaty involves the entire subjugation of Atlantis. Seeing that the two are not going to sign, Shazam, Living Lightning, Rarity, Human Rarity, The Flash, Quicksilver, Rainbow Dash, and Human Dash attack them. After fighting and defeating them, they are confronted by the alternate Aquaman and Gill Grunt, to which Aquaman concludes they are in an alternate dimension. After taking out the guards, they battle their alternate selves and defeat them. Just as the alternate versions of themselves order more guards to kill them, suddenly, they stop moving, motionless. The alternate versions of Ares and Hades appear, saying they were glad to have energy for once, but admit, in a way, that they stoked the fires a little. After Aquaman and Gill Grunt beat the weakened gods, Ares and Hades explain that they were there to get them to the Insurgency. When they arrive, they see Green Arrow and Crash Bandicoot taking a pill. Gill Grunt asks if they are curing a headache, but Green Arrow replies that they are trying to prevent one. Crash sniffs a flower then saw a boy who looks like Sci-Ryan. They then see Poison Ivy enter, but Nighlock (Insurgency) tells them he recruited her to the cause as the rest of the remaining Insurgency members enter. Crash asks the boy who is he, in which he replies "I'm Poison Sci-Ryan." and told him that he is the Junior Guardian of the Green. Just then, the alternate versions of Lex Luthor and Lord Business enter. Some of the displaced heroes ask how they are even alive, to which Batman (Insurgency) explains that Lex and Business are with the Insurgency. Crash asks Poison Sci-Ryan how did he become what he is, which he replies with a story and a flashback on his origins showing him the past, where after he had pleaded Meg Griffin to turn away from Superman and Ryan's path of darkness. When he couldn't, he turned to the Insurgency for help. Storm tells Sci-Ryan to do a power transfer and said "It is the only way" so, he picked Poison Ivy for the transfer and he gets strapped to a med bed. Apocalypse, Magneto, and Storm step up, but Sci-Ryan was surprised to see only Magneto and Storm. Magneto explains that the very reason Archangel joined the Regime was because Psylocke died in the explosion that destroyed Metropolis. Nur asked Sci-Ryan why is he strapped to the med bed, which he replies, "I'm here for a Power Transfer from Poison Ivy." Nur warns him the process is dangerous and Sci-Ryan could even die. Sci-Ryan asks why and Storm explains that is because they weren't strong enough. Nur asks if Sci-Ryan wants to go through it. Sci-Ryan nods and says to Poison Ivy "If this doesn't work, I just wanted you to know that I love you.". The three mutants do a power transfer and luckily, Sci-Ryan didn't die. Instead he is turned to a being empowered by nature itself. The flashback ends when Batman (Insurgency) asks Nighlock (Insurgency) where Deadpool (Insurgency) is. Nighlock (Insurgency) tells him their friend is out doing what it is Deadpool does. We then see Deadpool (Insurgency) walking through the streets of Gotham and then see a Regime Soldier walking up to him, telling him he is under arrest. Deadpool (Insurgency) convinces the Soldier to let him take a chelfie first. The first picture shows Deadpool (Insurgency) putting his arm around the Soldier, the second showing him kicking the Soldier in the groin (which clearly looks like it hurts), then the final picture shows him running away. Cut back to the Insurgents, where Batman (Insurgency) tells Nighlock (Insurgency) that the last time he let him out of the base, Deadpool (Insurgency) made a vine during battle. Trivia *The One Earth Regime will consist of Superman (Regime), Wonder Woman (Regime), Hawkgirl (Regime), Cyborg (Regime), Raven (Possessed), Nightwing (Damien Wayne), Sinestro, Killer Frost, Black Adam (Regime), Solomon Grundy, Doomsday, Yellow Lantern (Hal Jordan), The Flash (until he defects to the Insurgency), Shazam, Bane, Catwoman, Aquaman, Ryan F-Freeman (Regime) , Meg Griffin (Rigeme), Archangel (Regime), Vision (Regime), Scarlet Witch (Regime), Punisher, Shadowcat (Kaitlin Tavary), Evil Anna (Regime), Evil Elsa, Electro, Living Zombie, Tirek, Spyro (Regime), Adagio Dazzle (Regime), Quicksilver (until he defects to the Insurgency), Living Lightning (Regime), Bone, Tigress, Rarity (Regime), Human Rarity (Regime), Princess Celestia (Regime), Rainbow Dash (Regime), Human Rainbow Dash (Regime), James (Regime), Gordon (Regime), Bumblebee (Regime), Arcee (Regime), Knock Out (Regime), Shining Armor (Regime), King Sombra, Nightmare Moon, Rothbart, Scootaloo (Regime), Sweetie Belle (Regime), Steeljaw, Thunderhoof, Clampdown, Underbite, Taser (Regime), Sauron (Marvel) (Regime), Justice (Regime), Shark Fleet (Regime), Moana (Regime), Black Widow (Regime), Black Panther (actually working for the Insurgency) (Regime/Insurgency), Odette (Regime), Scar (EG) (Regime), and Prince Derek (Regime). *This marks the first appearance of Regime Superman, Regime Ryan, Regime Wonder Woman, Regime Hawkgirl, Regime Cyborg, Regime Raven, Regime Damian Wayne, Regime Sinestro, Regime Black Adam, Regime Green Lantern (Yellow Lantern), Regime Flash, Regime Shazam, Regime Aquaman, Regime Ryan F-Freeman, Regime Meg Griffin, Regime Archangel, Regime Vision, Regime Scarlet Witch, Regime Punisher (who defects to the Society in the next game), Regime Evil Anna, Regime Evil Elsa, Regime Electro, Regime Living Zombie, Regime Adagio Dazzle, Regime Quicksilver, Regime Living Lightning, Regime Tigress, Regime Rarity, Regime Human Rarity, Regime Princess Celestia, Regime Rainbow Dash, Regime Human Rainbow Dash, Regime James, Regime Gordon, Regime Bumblebee, Regime Arcee, Regime Knock Out, Regime Shining Armor, Regime King Sombra, Regime Nightmare Moon, Regime Rothbart, Regime Scootaloo, Regime Steeljaw, Regime Thunderhoof, Regime Clampdown, Regime Underbite, Regime Taser, Regime Sauron (Marvel), Regime Justice, Regime Shark Fleet, Regime Moana, Regime Black Widow, Regime/Insurgency Black Panther, Regime Odette, Regime Human Scar, Regime Prince Derek, Regime Shadowcat (Kaitlin Tavary), *The Insurgency will consist of Batman (Insurgency), Nighlock (Insurgency), Batman, Nighlock, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Meg Griffin, Spyro, Gill Grunt, Crash Bandicoot, Adagio Dazzle, Poison Sci-Ryan, Poison Ivy, Gloriosa Daisy, AU Jason Voorhees, Harley Quinn (Insurgency), The Joker Clan, Sonata Dusk (Insurgency), Lex Luthor (Insurgency), Lord Business (Insurgency), Deathstroke (Insurgency), Lightning Dust (Insurgency), Anna (Insurgency), Applejack (Insurgency), Human Applejack (Insurgency), Pinkie Pie (Insurgency), Human Pinkie Pie (Insurgency), Princess Luna (Insurgency), Toby (Insurgency), Ryan F-Freeman, Superman, Percy (Insurgency), Bulkhead (Insurgency), Smokescreen (Insurgency), Megatron (Insurgency), Princess Cadence (Insurgency), Discord (Insurgency), Queen Chrysalis (Insurgency), Golden Queen (Insurgency), Starscream (Insurgency), Apple Bloom (Insurgency), Babs Seed (Insurgency), Indominus Rex (Insurgency), Bucky Barnes (Insurgency), Crash Fire (Insurgency), Deadpool (Insurgency), Captain America (Insurgency/wearing his Nomad costume from Avengers Infinity War), War Machine (Insurgency), Maui (Insurgency), Tamatoa, Deathstroke (Insurgency), Captain Hook (EG) (Insurgency), Lightning Dust (Insurgency), Sunset Shimmer (Insurgency), Starlight Glimmer (Insurgency), and Deadpool (Insurgency). *The game will reveal that the reason Sci-Ryan (Insurgency) becomes Poison Sci-Ryan is because he wants to protect the plants and *Cody (Insergency) will be mentioned along with all the other fallen heroes and villains who were part of the Insurgency. *The dead heroes and villains in the Regime Universe will consist of The Joker (Killed by Superman), Ryvine Sparkle (Killed by Ryan F-Freeman), Sci-Twi (Killed in the explosion that destroyed Metropolis), Cody (Insergecy) (Killed by Ryan F-Freeman while trying to reason with his brother), Green Arrow (Insurgency) (Killed by Superman while trying to reason with him), Black Lightning (Killed by Superman), Crash Bandicoot (Insurgency) (Killed by Ryan F-Freeman while trying to reason with him), Thor (Killed by Ryan F-Freeman), Thomas (Insurgency) (Killed by Bumblebee), Optimus Prime (Insurgency) (Killed by Knock Out), Breakdown (Killed in the explosion that destroyed Metropolis), Nightwing I (Killed by Damian Wayne), Shadowcat II (Killed by her adoptive sister, Kaitlin), Sora (Insergency. Frozen to death by Killer Frost, Evil Elsa, and Sci-Mary Frost), Twilight Sparkle (Insurgency. Killed by Rarity and Human Rarity), Kairi (Insurgency. Killed by Wonder Woman and Meg Griffin), Firestar (Killed in the explosion that destroyed Metropolis), Flash Fire (Insurgency. Killed by Yellow Lantern), Major Malfunction (Insurgency. Killed by Wonder Woman), Lady Tirek (Regime. Killed by Poison Sci-Ryan by giving her a kiss), Black Canary (Insurgency. Killed by Black Adam), Bowser (Insurgency. Killed by Mario), Huntress (Insurgency. Killed by Kylo Ren), Iron Man (Insurgency. Killed by Black Widow), and many others. *When Shazam is betrayed and murdered by Superman and Ryan, Living Lightning, Rarity, Human Rarity, and Bumblebee are also betrayed and murdered by them. *When Meg Griffin asks Death where his daughter is, he tells her that the ghosts in the Ghost Zone are keeping her safe, and Amity Park was fortified and some of the ghosts protect it since Superman and the Regime killed Danny's parents, Jazz Fenton, Sam, Tucker, and Danny himself, leaving only Fright Knight, Valerie, and her father to protect the fortifications. *The storyline continues into Crash, Thomas, and Ryan's Adventures of Injustice 2 . Scenes *Opening: Batman and Nighlock interrogate The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle/Superman and Ryan F-Freeman kill The Joker and Ryvine Sparkle *In the Main Universe/Chapter 1: Batman and Nighlock/ Batman, Nighlock, Wonder Woman, Meg Griffin, Green Lantern, Spyro, Adagio Dazzle, Aquaman, Gill Grunt, Green Arrow, Crash Bandicoot, The Joker, and Ryvine Sparkle are teleported to the Regime Universe *Chapter 2: Batman and Nighlock/ *Atlantis/Chapter 3: Aquaman and Gill Grunt/Meeting Poison Sci-Ryan and his girlfriend, Poison Ivy *Chapter 3: / *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5: *Chapter 6: * Chapter 7: *Chapter 8: * * Category:Video Games Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Ryantransformer017